Degrassi Boarding School For the Troubled Children
by B5dafivepimps
Summary: Jimmy, Spinner, Ashley, Paige, marco, and craig have became very close, ever since they came to Degrassi BSTC. All though they are physiclly and mentally abused. It doesent mean they dont have time for love.... They can still escape, or can they?


I could not even feel my legs. The windows had been opened since i was locked in here. I was trembling and the snow falling in from the window was not helping me get through this. I felt as though i was going to die. Why hadnt she come back to get me out? Was i really that bad? Was what i did really so bad that i deserved to be punished like this?

I dont think so...

All i did was ask for some food. I was hungry, i mean it was my 5th day without eating. My mind was blank, there was nothing worth living for. Not even Ashley—nor spinner, nor marco, nothing and nobody was as important in my life as getting out of this alive. I dont understand why they didnt come to get me out. They claim they are my best friends. Screw them. Screw this place! I cant take it anymore. I just want to get out...i want to leave, and forget about everything. My life, my so called friends, this piece of hell shit hole, but mostly...my parents.

Flashback

"Jimmy...get in the car now!" I heard my mother yell out to me, i immeditaly dropped my power ranger action finger and ran downstaires."Here" She handed me a luggage, it was mine, i assumed."Come on...its getting late their expecting you...now""Mom—please. I really dont want to go...Ive heard bad things about this pl—"She laughed, and came closer to me,her eyes and my eyes meeting each other, for the very first time in a long time."I dont give a damn what you want...its what me and your father want. We want this...we cant handle you anymore! We just cant!...You know why..."With that, she yanked me down the last stair, and dragged me to the car, no matter how much i begged and begged, her and my father just didnt listen to me

End flashback

Now, 6 years later, im here. 16 years old, and wanting to die. Before the people that kept me alive were ashley,spinner, marco and craig, all of which i met here...at the Degrassi Boarding School for Troubled children...Troubled children?Is that what my mom thought i was ...a troubled kid...She doesent know anything...a real troubled kid is sean, my worst enemy here. The one that got me into trouble, the one we are all afraid of. He has been in here longer than any of us, and for that i guess we are all creeped out by him.I could hear footsteps coming closer and closer, the door knob was being shaken by someone. It was probably the bitch.Or at least, thats what we all call her...her real name is Jessica Barner...or Ms.B for short."Come on...your done..." She said, and grabbed my arm and yanked my fragile and weak body up."I hope you learned your lesson" I didnt dare, or even think to reply back, because i knew that i wasnt suppose to speak unless told to do so."There is a plate of food and water for you, in the dining room, you have exactly five minutes to eat all up, if its not all done by five minutes, you know what happens." She said to me, my mind went back to recent times when i had not finished my food by five minutes,and the though of the consequences frightned me all over again.Ms B, hated when any of us wasted food. She though of it as a reason to be punished for it...and let me tell you...we were.She would go out to the yard, and pick up some of the dog's droppings from days and days ago. She would bring the food we would not finish outside on a plate...and she would then place the droppings untop of the food.After that, she would wait and wait...a couple of minutes, until the droppings and left over food had well blended in together, and make us eat it.She liked to call it the " Shitfood game". She would laugh and watch as we had to devour the food, including the dropping, and if we missed any of it, we would be sent to "The room"...where she would leave us there until she remeberd we even existed. I remember that was my frist day in the room, and my fifth day in the "So called school", and spinner and marco wanted to bail me out. They went to ask Ms. B to please let me out, because i had learned my lesson.

I can still remeber the number of times spinner and marco cried themselves to sleep that night, next to me, because of the beating they had gotten. Thats one thing we all know—to never and i mean never...no matter what—talk back or ask ms.b for anything, that will piss her off. I was so thankful to them for trying, and ever since then we became unseperable...or at least i thought.

I nodded my head, as she lead me out the room, i walked into the dining room, and devoured my food as quickly as i had ever.I spotted ashley at the corner of my eye, i half-smiled as she walked up to me, and sat down next to me"How was it?" She asked"How do you think?" I replied, not to happy with her. I know that she and the other were only trying to save themselves a beathing, but they could have at least been brave enough to stand up to sean'Were all sorry—and we know it was wrong to let sean push us around like that...its just—were..." She began to tear up, i hugged her"I know...forgive me. Its just—i cant take this anymore...we need to get out...""We agree" I heard spinner, marco, and craig say,i looked up and saw them infront of the table."But—" Ashley began."Your not going anywhere..." we all heard a voice say, we all turned to the left, which was where the voice was coming from...and it was Sean.


End file.
